Delirium Parodique
by HP write or dream
Summary: Où les membres du forum, animés d'une folie plus furieuse que douce, s'amusent à parodier plein de choses, mais surtout des vidéos pour le moment...
1. Présentation

Delirium parodique

Les Parodies du forum Harry Potter Write or Dream.

Comme dans tout forum, il y a des moments où certains membres ont envie de faire rire d'autres. Aussi, les membres se sont amusés à faire quelques parodies et autres textes à vocation comique dans la partie Délirium.

Le staff a décidé de vous en faire partager certains, espérant que vous aimeriez ça autant que nous.

Bien entendu, ce recueil ne sera pas updaté régulièrement, puisque l'inspiration va et vient...

Bonne lecture!


	2. Parodie n1: Bioman des Inconnus

_Dans un monde magique dévasté par les méchants, des gentils se dressent pour combattre les forces du mal..._

Nous étions dans un lieu inquiétant. Pas une seule parabole ou une seule éolienne et ce, à perte de vue. En Angleterre, un espace vide, terne mais complètement ravagé, comme si des géants avaient pulvérisé tout sur leur passage n'existait normalement pas, mais bon...  
Il semblait faire chaud, alors que nous étions en plein hiver.  
Le lieu rappellait le désert du Gobi alors que nous ne nous situions ni dans la bonne zone géographique, ni dans un pays souffrant d'horribles chaleurs...

Une femme courrait, essayant d'échapper à son assaillant.

_-Ah j'ai peur, je suis une moldue et je suis poursuivie par un mangemort..._

Un homme, vêtu d'une robe noire et d'un masque d'argent courrait après sa proie... Il s'arrêta sur le sommet d'une mini colline de pierre...

_-Ah ah ah... Je suis le mangemort et je veux tuer la moldue..._

Regardant derrière elle afin de jauger son avance sur son ennemi, elle trébucha et ne dut son salut qu'à deux bras qui l'empêchèrent de s'étaler sur le sol.

Il s'agissait de trois hommes en robe. un brun, avec des cheveux partant dans tous les sens, des lunettes et un regard brun; sa robe bleue, le mettait en valeur, et la jeune fille rougit. Un brun ténébreux aux longs cheveux qui volaient au gré du vent inexistant, des yeux d'un gris tellement profond qu'elle s'y perdit, et un maintien aristocratique qui arborait une robe rouge, un peu large mais tellement confortable... Un châtain, avec plein de cicatrices, l'air maladif et ayant les yeux couleur panda tellement ses cernes étaient visibles. Il avait réellement l'air souffrant et sa robe marron et jaune n'arrangeait pas son teint...

_-Ah mais que se passe-t-il ?_ dit le premier, vêtu d'une robe marron et jaune.

_-Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ répéta celui qui avait une robe bleue...

_-Ah, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Déclama le troisième, qui arborait une robe rouge...

_-Où courrez__-__vous de la sorte, gente damoiselle ?_

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et se redressa avec peine...

_-Je m'appelle Lili, sauvez-moi..._

Le jeune homme qui avait une robe bleue la regarda attentivement et, voulant prouver sa force de mâle, la prit dans ses bras, la portant comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de riz...

_-Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ reprit celui qui avait l'air malade...

_-Alors je m'appelle Lili, je suis une moldue et je suis poursuivie par un mangemort!_

Elle avait mis tellement d'emphase dans sa phrase qu'on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais doublage pour un téléfilm de série Z... Et ses interlocuteurs firent pareil.

_- Un Mangemort ?_

Ils tournèrent rapidement la tête de droite à gauche simultanément, cherchant du regard celui qui avait le masque d'argent, puis, ne le voyant pas, ils reprirent la parole:

_- Où est-il ????????_

A ce moment précis, un méchant fit son apparition, sautant du sommet de la colline jusqu'à sa base, comme s'il pouvait planer, surprenant les justiciers qui se mirent à faire des gestes bizarres des mains, tout en prenant leur baguette de leur main droite.

_-Ah ah ah... Je suis le mangemort et je veux TUER la moldue!!!_

Sirius, car tel était le nom ce celui qui avait la robe rouge étala sa science.

_-C'est Snape! Le turbo potionniste venu de Poudlard!!!_

Lili, désespérée, terrifiée par la menace, les questionna très justement:

_-Pourquoi me veut-il du mal ?_

En cœur, les justiciers lui répondirent:

_  
-Parce que c'est un mangemort._

_-Oui, mais pourquoi MOI ???  
_

Agacés, ils articulèrent exagérément comme s'ils expliquaient des faits à une petite fille de 5 ans:

_-Parce que tu es une moldue!!!!!!  
_

Le mangemort, ayant marre qu'on ne s'intéresse qu'à la jeune moldue qu'il trouvait conne, prit la parole, attirant l'attention sur lui:

_  
-Je vais vous transformer en ingrédients de potions hachés tellement finement qu'on ne pourra plus vous reconnaitre!  
_

Les trois héros se regardèrent, et, pendant que la jeune fille se cachait derrière un monticule de pierre, ils se transformèrent, retirant les glamours qu'ils portaient en permanence pour qu'on ne puisse pas les reconnaitre dans la rue...

_-Je suis James Bleu!!!_ (James commença à tourner rapidement sur lui même, histoire d'impressionner la jeune fille tout en sortant son attirail de gentil)

_-Je suis Sirius Rouge!!!_ (idem)

_-Je suis Rémus marron devant et jaune derrière_ (idem)

Après leur transformation, ils firent une série de génuflexions, histoire de s'étirer un peu avant d'affronter leur ennemi...

Lili, elle, sortit la tête de sa cachette et secoua la main...

_-Oh... Les Sorciersm__en__!!! _

Ils coururent afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du lieu de retraite de la rouquine, lui évitant par la même de recevoir des sorts perdus... Celui qui était vêtu de bleu prit la parole, donnant des ordres.

_-Toi!_ dit-il en pointant Sirius, _à droite. Toi!_ reprit-il en pointant Remus du doigt de façon directive. Il s'arrêta, hésitant, et donna un autre ordre: _A__ droite aussi!_ _Retrouvons-nous tous quand le dernier rayon de soleil aura atteint la plus haute tour de Poudlard..._

_-__C__'est à dire ?_ demanda Rémus.

James regarda son poignet. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas de montre qui y était attachée, fouilla sans sa poche, sortant une vieille montre à gousset... _"Oh... vers 8 heures... 8 heures moins le quart hein..."_

Ils se volatilisèrent tous les trois par des acrobaties dignes d'un Bruce Lee de un an qui ne marchait pas encore...

Malgré leurs disparitions dans trois directions différentes, ils se retrouvèrent tous à courir ensemble, dans la même direction... Vive la magie...

Devant le mangemort, ils firent plein de gestes particulièrement inutiles qui dispersaient plus leur énergie qu'autre chose...  
Ils s'arrêtèrent, confus, le mangemort n'étant plus devant eux.

Ce dernier se réceptionna sur ses pieds, son salto parfaitement réussi, et sa voix retentit:

_-Ahhhhhh... je suis là!!!_

* * *

Lily sortit la tête de derrière ses pierres.

_-Pourvu que les sorciersm__en __gagnent..._

Puis elle se recacha, de peur que le méchant ne la surprenne.

* * *

Le mangemort sortit de sa poche un pulvérisateur. Il appuya sur le mécanisme et un jet blanchâtre en sortit.

_-Tiens! Prends ça dans ta gueule... __C'est une potion qui rongera ton corps et qui fera des tâches sur tes vêtements tellement tenaces que même les produits de la Mère Grattesec ne pourra pas les enlever..._

_  
-Ben! __T__u rigoles! __J__'ai mon sort de protection que m'a appris ma grande cousine!!!_

Sirius se moqua réellement du mangemort même pas capable de voir que sa potion s'arrêtait à 1 millimètre de son corps.

* * *

A ce moment précis, Lili ressortit la tête.

_  
-Pourvu que les mangemort perdent!_

Et elle se cacha aussi vite qu'elle pût.

* * *

James Bleu et Rémus marron devant et jaune derrière s'échauffaient encore pendant que Sirius rouge faisait diversion. Rémus, épuisé de la pleine lune qui datait seulement de l'avant veille s'écroula lamentablement par terre, son vêtement déjà marron devenant encore plus marron...

_  
-Tiens, toi tu as besoin de ta potion énergisante..._

_-Ah, merci!  
_

Rémus disparut de l'écran pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'essayer d'arranger le plus possible sa tenue et de reprendre des forces...

James bleu leva la main, en signe de trêve momentanée:

_  
-Attends deux secondes hein... Il a eu une pleine lune difficile..._

A ce moment, Rémus marron devant et jaune derrière réapparut et James, inquiet, lui posa la question fatidique:

_  
-__C__a va mieux ?_

_-Oui, c'est bon.  
_

Sirius rouge les rejoignit à ce moment et ils entreprirent de menacer leur adversaire par des gestes démontrant leur puissance...  
Les Sorciersmen coururent à la rencontre de leur ennemi qui faisait pareil de son côté.

Le turbo potionniste venu de Poudlard avançait en rigolant sadiquement...

James Bleu ne lui laissa pas le temps d'avancer davantage et l'attaqua d'un sort de sa baguette:

_-Le cri de 4000 oiseaux!  
_

L'autre avançait toujours en riant de sa déconvenue.  
Sirius rouge attaqua immédiatement:

_-Le cri de 6000 oiseaux!  
_

Le rire de leur ennemi grinçait toujours à leurs oreilles, et il était de plus en plus proche d'eux. Comble, le sort ne lui avait rien fait...

Rémus marron devant et jaune derrière essaya leur dernier recours, espérant fortement que ça tienne leur ennemi en échec:

_-Le cri de Célestina!!!_

Une voix couinante et suraigue se fit entendre, chantant une chanson absolument ignoble qui parlait d'amour et de chaudrons.

Le méchant mangemort se courba, essaya de cacher ses oreilles afin de leur éviter ce traumatisme et dit...

_-Ohhhh!!! Pitié!!!!!!!  
_

Les sorciersmen firent encore des génuflexions, montrant par là leur supériorité. Mais, ils bougeaient leurs bras en même temps, rendant leurs gestes plus saccadés, et moins contrôlés. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : James Bleu et Rémus marron devant et jaune derrière donnèrent à leur collègue Sirius rouge un coup de poing à l'entrejambe...

Sirius, pourtant fier de son magnétisme et de sa virilité, couina de douleur.

_  
-Oh... pardon..._ répondirent immédiatement ses condisciples et tortionnaires.

Le méchant mangemort se mit à courir pour mieux s'enfuir, et cria avant de se volatiliser : _"__J__e vous retrouverai! __J__e vous retrouverai!!!"  
_

* * *

Les sorciersmen reprirent leur apparence de monsieur tout le monde et coururent sur la colline afin de voir leur ennemi s'enfuir.

Lili, voyant que le danger était écarté, sortit de sa cachette et retrouva ses sauveurs...

_  
-Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie!!!_

James lui répondit: _"De rien, nous aussi, on est des moldus et on n'aime pas les mangemorts!"  
_

_-C'est con ce que tu viens de dire_, rétorqua Rémus... _L__es moldus n'ont pas de pouvoirs et nous si!  
_  
_  
-On s'en fout! __D__e toute façon, on devra lui effacer la mémoire...  
_

**_FIN..._**


End file.
